


Coyote in Sheep's Clothing

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, College Student Stiles, Coyotes, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Investigations, M/M, Murder, Sabotage, Scandal, Smut, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A Coyote man begins to terrorize a friend's college so Stiles and friends jump into action. Could it be an elaborate hoax, or a new supernatural being?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's #37 as promised. I've been wanting to write a college mystery for awhile. But finding the perfect idea to go with this location wasn't easy. The muses feed me ideas of many places, and I add it to the list, then I have to figure out what kind of crime/mystery would fit said location the best. Then come up with a plot idea, I don't want to make my mysteries too easy to solve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. I'll be switching back to TWN.

Jimmy and Stiles waited for Harley at a sushi bar. After about five minutes of waiting, they saw Harley walk in. He wiped at his red face then looked around. When he spotted them, he sighed in relief before plopping down in the seat across from the duo.

"What's wrong? Why did you call us?" Jimmy wanted to know. Harley sighed.

"I need your help, Ku-Akai." came the reply.

"We're listening." Stiles said.

"Good, then you can help me catch the wise guy who thinks it's funny to scare people! They call themselves the Coyote Man! They keep screwing with us, and people have gotten hurt!" Harley burst out.

"Wait, what Coyote Man?" Jimmy was shocked.

"It's a long story," Harley sighed.

"We're listening." Stiles said.

"It goes like this..." Harley began.

* * *

**_den at Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on their couch as they talked about the upcoming Holiday Festival.

"Are you coming with me to the festival?" Steve was saying.

"Always, Stevie. We are all coming." Bucky responded. Steve was so happy.

"Amazing!" he beamed as he kissed Bucky's cheek. Then the husbands kissed and made plans.

* * *

 Elsewhere, the Coyote Man took order through emails. They read their recent email.

 **"Sabotage the next game,"** it read. The Coyote Man smirked and laughed. Before they typed their reply email and sent it.

 **"Sure thing, boss."** They logged out and got moving. They had places to be, things to do and plan out...


	2. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scandal is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

****Helen and Akemi worked on the holiday schedule. Shuichi was ordering plane tickets for himself and his family. Derek, Trip, and Skye were looking at cases. It was all about making it home for the holidays.

* * *

In the meantime, Corey, Mason, Brett, Liam, Ryan, and their friends went out to Applebee for lunch. They waited about five minutes before their table was ready. After they took their seats and sat down, they ordered soda all the while looking through the menu.

For appetizers, came either soup or salad. The main course was either pasta or sandwiches. They were laughing as they ate their appetizers and entree. After they finished eating, they flagged for the waitress.

The waitress came back and they ordered either hot fudge sundae or brownie.

* * *

**_New York University, Greenwich Village, Manhattan;  
_ **

During activities, the students got together to discuss recent events. Jack Abbott, Aaron Stanton, Virgil Henderson, Kendrick Davies, Chase Wright and Pepe Alvarado messed around while Ginger O'Sullivan, Courtney Leighton, and Miranda Williams looked angry and worried. Eventually, Virgil and Pepe sat down to talk with the girls.

"That drug test caught me off guard." Virgil commented.

"Will got suspended, but I bet someone slipped him the roids. He's seriously against drugs in any form." Pepe mentioned.

"He does take vitamins." Miranda mused.

"Only because the doc ordered them." Virgil pointed out. The conservation soon came to an end, the girls had to get moving to start warm ups. So the girls got onto the practice field just as the football coach stomped up to the boys.

* * *

**_eating area, kitchen, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Peter, Ryan, Rose, Heather, Chris, Danielle, and Isaac got together for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of stir fry with chicken, rice, and rolls. 

They were excited about Thanksgiving coming up. So they started planning the meal. Rose and Chris took down food and ingredient lists.

"I just want so much stuffing." Isaac declared.

"Turkey and gravy are a must." Peter stated.

"What about rice?" Danielle suggested. They continued to toss around ideas.

"What about dessert?" Ryan wanted to know.

"I got a list ready." Rose reassured.

* * *

**_Romano's Macaroni Grill, Manhattan;_ **

Derek and Stiles went out for dinner. They went to Macaroni Grill. They sat down and were given menus.

They got bruschetta for starters. Derek opted for steak and greens salad while Stiles got the soup of the day. The main course were fettucine alfredo for Derek and create your own pasta for Stiles respectively.

The couple loved their date, they had fun laughing and talking. Then they finished their meal and opted for dessert. Dessert was New York Cheesecake for Derek and sorbet for Stiles. As they waited for their bill, Derek and Stiles kissed.


	3. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins visit Harley at NYU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

Mika and Hinata made Thanksgiving treats with help from Clint and some of their co-workers. They made cupcakes, cookies, pumpkin pie and other assorted kinds of pastries.

There were special treats such as Oreo and acorn bits, candy bark, mini raspberry and peach pies. There were healthy candy corn made out of mandarin oranges, apples and pineapples. The rest were cinnamon caramel apple pumpkins, cornucopia cookie bits, and candy corn pops.

The cookie cutouts came in the shape of turkeys, pilgrim hats, cornucopias, pumpkins, and acorns. The frosting colors were; red, orange, yellow, and brown like the color of Autumn leaves.

The flavors of the month were pumpkin, carrot, cinnamon cappuccino, caramel apple, cranberry harvest, and pecan pie. The frosting was made out of cinnamon cream cheese, orange zest buttercream, and toffee frosting.

The usual vanilla and chocolate cupcakes came with orange, red, yellow, and brown buttercream frosting. In addition, there were edible cupcake toppers in the form of; turkey, cornucopia, and fall leaves made out of sugar or fondant.

While the cooks were hard at work, the rest of the crew finished decorating the bakery for Thanksgiving. The Halloween decorations were taken down. The only things left up were the orange streamers, the maple leaf and pumpkin decals. Up went red, brown, and yellow streamers. Turkey, pilgrims, and cornucopia decals were placed on walls and the windows.

Confetti of maple leaves, turkeys, acorns, and pumpkins were used as table centerpieces in addition to the flower bouquets.The flowers consisted of chrysanthemums, dahlias, gerbera daisies, apricot colored roses, and sunflowers. There were berries mixed in. 

Whole pumpkins were placed at the front entrance and side doors. A straw scarecrow was placed next to the front door.

The crew beamed at their finished product. They was so proud of themselves.

"Good job, guys!" Bronwen beamed.

* * *

While the crew was decorating, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a local football game. The couples had a lot of fun. The game was a perfect time to support their town and be together.

* * *

In the meantime, Steve and Sam hosted the veteran therapy group at the VA. The group were feeling much better, but they wasn't exactly eager to relive their nightmares.

"Is there anything that you would like to share?" Steve asked.

"Nothing strange." came the reply.

"Okay, that's good." Sam said.

* * *

**_New York University, Greenwich Village, Manhattan;_ **

Harley took Jimmy and Masumi to NYU. They were watching the teams practice when a football player collapsed all of sudden. The players dispersed and the EMTs on site rushed in.

"That's it! This is the final straw!" the team captain yelled. Harley took the twins and left, but he was really thinking about what the captain had said.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve got time to be alone. They cuddled up closely in their bedroom before Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and slowly pressed them into Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and sweet. Eventually, they were close, so Bucky wrapped his right hand around Steve and stroked him to orgasm. Minutes later, Bucky followed him.  They shook as they came hard.

As their bodies cooled down from their respective orgasms. Bucky and Steve kissed and smiled.


	4. Cry for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley finally gets the detectives' help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. I'm switching over to TWN.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community center;_ **

The detectives met with Harley. They all listened to his tale.

"My friend got suspended from the team after a surprise drug test. But Will never would take those filth. He hates drugs." Harley insisted.

"I see." Hanabi was thoughtful.

"What does this Coyote Man have to do with all of this?" Liam wanted to know.

"No idea, but they really love to mess with people. They're always popping up to scare everyone, especially during home sports games; football and soccer in particular. Sometimes they pull stunts, designed to either to distract the players or plain out ruin the game. Some of our losses were definitely their fault." Harley spoke flatly.

"Anyway, can you help?" he finished.

"Don't worry. We'll take this up." Derek promised.

"Thank you." Harley replied.

* * *

That evening, Camden, Isaac, and Zack went out for pizza. They joked around about school and shows. The boys were carefree and calm. It was a great time for them all.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve went out for lunch. They went to a diner. They had a lot of fun together. They talked about their respective mornings and plans for Thanksgiving. At the end of their date, Bucky and Steve kissed and smiled.

* * *

 After lunch, Elizabeth and Steve held a group therapy session for teens. The teens fidgeted nervously.

"Since three of you are doing much better, we have a special treat for you guys." Elizabeth began. They sat up in interest.

"We're going to help at an animal shelter!" Steve announced.

"Really!?" they beamed.

"Yes. Everyone, pack up, let's go!" Steve declared.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled in their room.

"College...is exhausting." Stiles was saying.

"How are you sleeping?" Derek wanted to know.

"I sleep through the night with you, but I can't nap to save my life." Stiles replied.

"Just get through finals and you'll be fine." Derek suggested.

"I'm counting on it." Stiles nodded. Then he and Derek kissed.


	5. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes a commission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

**_New York-Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center;_ **

Derek, Stiles, the twins, and Harley met up at the hospital to start their investigation. They stood outside the ICU watching a patient sleep.

"What did the doctors say?" Masumi asked.

"He's in a coma. They found Barbiturates in his system, but it is suspicious." Stiles revealed.

"He was slipped that." Jimmy deduced.

"We need to get in contact with Scott's mom. She'll know something and won't break any confidentiality laws." Stiles sighed.

"I'll make the call." Derek responded.

* * *

**_the_ _den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Steve was at home when Thor arrived with his brother-in-law; Alec. Noshiko followed them in.

"Hello," Steve smiled.

"We want to commission from you." Alec said.

"I'm listening," Steve said as he grabbed his notebook and started taking notes.

"I need something for the community center lobby." Noshiko explained.

"I want to get Jane a family portrait of all three of us for Christmas." Thor replied.

"And I want to get Theia an anniversary gift. It's our fifteen year anniversary." Alec finished.

"What kind of painting would you like? Landscape or portrait?" Steve asked, continuing his line of questioning.

"A Christmas themed landscape, please. Since it will go with the decor for the Holiday festival." Noshiko responded. Alec had to stop and think it over.

"Portrait." he finally said. Steve got all of the orders together and got his sketchbook.

* * *

Meanwhile, Corey and Mason went out on a double date with Brett and Liam. They attended a football game at their school. It was a home game. They had a lot of fun cheering for their team. It was the perfect date.

* * *

The next day, Alicia, Ryan, Cheyenne, and their friends met for lunch. After loading their trays, they selected a table and sat down to eat.

"How are your jobs?" Ryan asked the others.

"It's been fine." Inari shrugged.

"It's fun." Alicia smiled happily at the thought of those book clubs and parties.

"I'm glad." Ryan smiled back.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on the couch.

"I got new commissions!" Steve announced.

"That's awesome, baby!" Bucky beamed.

"I have been selling more and more of my stock work." Steve responded. Bucky kissed him and smiled even more harder. They came up for air and resumed kissing.


	6. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coyote Man becomes violent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6-8 will be posted next.

As the days passed, the investigation was getting more complicated. The detectives received threatening letters. They managed to connect the sabotage and the Coyote Man, thinking that if someone was malicious enough to poison someone, then threats were not below them. They were outraged and not in the mood for threats.

"I was right, damn it!" Harley cursed.

"Time to put together a suspect list." Jimmy said.

* * *

That evening, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Kaito, and Jimmy went out on a group date. They went to an indoor pop concert. They got their water bottles and danced around. They had a lot of fun. They sang along to the music.

* * *

**_Build a Bear Workshop, Manhattan;_ **

Bucky and Steve took their kids to BABW to bond. The kids chose the type of bears that they wanted. Zack opted for a Chewbacca bear, while Lottie chose Princess Aurora. Wanda opted for a Rainbow confetti leopard bear. The colors were pink, sunset orange, golden yellow, light green, sky blue, and purple. The bear had purple ears and paws.

"Wanda, what's with that girly leopard?" Pietro teased. Wanda stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

"Well, I like it so it doesn't matter what you think." she replied. Aurora got a pink Cuddles teddy bear while Drew got a Lil' Hazelnut cub. Pietro got a Mario bear. Bucky and Steve had fun choosing bears for each other. Steve was given Wonder Woman exclusive while Bucky was given Toothless. There was a line, so while the family waited, they looked at gifts.

"I need a gift for Ryan. What does you think she will like?" Steve asked the kids. The kids wandered away to look at the bears. They studied the bears carefully, before they chose a Rey bear and handed it to Steve. Then Bucky stepped out of the line and went to look at the Promised Pets.

"What do you think of those for Jeffrie and Davey?" Bucky asked Steve, holding up a tuxedo cat and a husky respectively.

"They'll love them." Steve smiled. Bucky returned to line just as the line started moving. They went through the remaining steps of the process; after the bears were selected, they had to choose the clothes & shoes. Thirdly came the sounds & scents. Finally, they had to choose the accessories.

"We have to come back and get our cousins' gifts." Zack declared.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They stripped down and kissed. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve carefully. They kissed hard and smiled.

Bucky slicked himself up and slowly pushed into Steve. The pace was slow and easy. Twenty minutes later, they were close, so Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm.

They came with cries and smirked. As they came down from their highs, Bucky pulled the covers over their bodies. They cuddled together.

* * *

**_New York University, Greenwich Village, Manhattan;_ **

A soccer player was out running. He was cautious. He did not wear earbuds so he could stay alert. All of sudden, the Coyote Man stepped out of the bushes and blocked their way. The student slowed down in surprise.

"What do you want with me?" they wanted to know.

"For you to die." came the reply. The student stepped back in shock as the man brought his hands from behind their back to reveal a sword. The student tried to flee, but the man moved quickly.

The student's screams were cut off abruptly as the pain took over. He was dead before he hit the ground. The Coyote Man shrugged.

"Nothing personal."


	7. No Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have to rush to find main suspects after a violent murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7 will be posted next.

**_New York University, Greenwich Village, Manhattan;_ **

Parrish and his squad arrived at NYU. They had to push through a crowd of kids. They met May in the center. May knelt next to their new victim. They grimaced at the gruesome sight. The body was impaled with a sword. The blood had a rusty hue now. 

"This man was a soccer player. Found by another jogger twenty minutes ago. Poor girl is traumatized." May reported. They looked at the young woman. She had a shock blanket wrapped around her.

"The bastard left the sword in." Parrish cursed.

"He has no remorse." Natasha stated.

* * *

While Parrish was discovering the brutal murder, the twins, Derek, Stiles, and Harley talked with the trio of Miranda, Ginger, and Courtney.

"Have you noticed any classmates acting strange?" Derek asked. They thought about it carefully.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Courtney admitted.

"Well unless you count Abbott and Stanton seething that they aren't top men of the campus." Miranda scoffed.Ginger looked up and nodded herb agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. Those two were way too gleeful when Will got suspended. They sure haven't been shredding any tears over Dallas." Ginger mentioned. Stiles perked up in interest.

"Tell us more." he requested. By the time the interview was over, they had two suspects; Jack Abbott and Aaron Stanton.

"Thank you girls." Harley said.

"No problem." they replied.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve went out to Panera Bread for lunch. Bucky ordered clam chowder soup, steak and white cheddar panini sandwich, chips, and a strawberry banana smoothie. Steve opted for vegetarian creamy tomato soup, ham and swiss sandwich, chips, and a super fruit smoothie with greek yogurt. They got chocolate chipper cookies for dessert.

They were extremely happy as they talked over their lunch. They discussed their morning, and the afternoon plans. At the end of their date, the couple kissed and smiled.

* * *

That afternoon, Steve took the teens to the local animal shelter. The animal shelter was ready and open. The teens petted the animals and helped groom them. It was therapeutic and helpful.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled together. As exhaustion set in, the couple changed into pajamas. After getting in under the covers, they rested and relaxed. Eventually, they turned the lights out and went to sleep.


	8. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve discuss the holiday and Aurora's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Stiles, Danielle, Isaac, and the Rogers-Barnes kids gathered for brunch in the dining room. Platters of food had been set out with pitchers of milk, apple and orange juice, and coffee.

There were plates filled with bagels with cream cheese and smoked salmon, frittatas, sausages, french toast, biscuits and gravy, strawberry crepes, potato pancakes, and quiche. A pan consisting of breakfast casserole was set out.

The desserts were in the kitchen, awaiting their turn to shine in the spotlight. They consisted of coffee cake, cinnamon buns, blueberry muffins, lemon truffle pie, fruit tarts, and chocolate chip cookies.

The group found their places and sat down to dig in. They were very happy. It was a relaxing scene.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home;  
_ **

The bakery held their Thanksgiving sale. A table had been set up for the occasion. Plates filled with candy bark, candy corn, cornucopia, pumpkin pie, acorn and oreo turkey bits had been set out. A brand new cupcake tree had been brought for the occasion. Apple, carrot, cinnamon cappuccino, cranberry harvest, pecan pie, pumpkin, vanilla, and chocolate cupcakes filled the tree. Cider, pumpkin latte, and caramel apple smoothies were set out in glasses or mugs.

Staff members carried trays with free samples. The Thanksgiving sale was a hit. The staff was relieved that they made enough goods. They took the next set of orders and prepared ingredients.

* * *

In the meantime, Peter and Chris went out to a diner for lunch. The diner date was simple and relaxing. The couple had a lot of fun together. Peter and Chris kissed over their coffee and lunch.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They played gin rummy. They had a great time and laughed. As the game came to an end, the parents showed their giggling kids with kisses.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

After putting the kids down for naps, Bucky and Steve locked themselves away in their room. They cuddled up together under the covers.

"I can't wait to cook for Thanksgiving." Steve was saying.

"Aurora's birthday is going to be a big affair too." Bucky mused.

"The cameras are ready." Steve beamed.

"Thanks for preparing that." Bucky smiled back. Then the couple settled down and rested.


	9. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives hit road blocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

A week later, Derek, Stiles, the twins, and Harley were at their wits' end. Three more people had died. The detectives needed to take statements from their suspects. Jack refused to aid them.

"Get a warrant, then come back!" he snapped before slamming the door in their faces. Aaron was purposely vague with his answers.

"I wasn't even jogging." he deflected. Fortunately, Virgil was more helpful than his teammates.

"I was getting breakfast in the dining commons. I had an 8:50AM class." he stated. The detectives thanked Virgil and took their leave.

"This is going to be a late night." Masumi groaned.

* * *

**_Romano's Macaroni Grill;_ **

The couples went out on a group date for lunch. They sat down and opened the menu to look through them. They got loaded fries, salad, or soup for appetizers. Then they opted for create your own pasta, steak and potatoes, cheese pizza, sweet and savory salmon, chicken marsala, and Mama's trio respectively. They got soda to drink.

They ate their lunch, but were extremely tired. Studying for finals and doing detective work at the same time was draining! In the end, they ordered desserts and to go boxes.

* * *

The Coyote Man chuckled to himself in his hideout as they ready the newspapers. They loved the attention and the chaos. Then their email pinged and they looked at it. Ah, new orders. 

" **Kill someone for me** ," they read.

"Okay, sir."

**_Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

****Isaac, Camden, and Zack had a Star Wars marathon. They ordered pizza and breadsticks to go with the soda awaiting them. They had fun quoting the movies. The boys were at their happiest.

* * *

**_den of Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Erica and Kira babysat the remaining Rogers-Barnes kids and Cassie. The women sat them in front of the TV to watch Pete's Dragon. The kids loved the 1977 version. They wanted to watch it again on another day. 

Kira made mac n' cheese with broccoli and biscuits. There was milk to drink with the dinner.

"Come on, kids! Time for dinner!" Kira called. The kids smelled the cheese and came running.

* * *

_**multipurpose room, Springbrooks Community Center;  
** _

Bucky and Steve attended a fundraising dinner and silent auction. Dinner consisted of steak with baked potatoes and broccoli. 

Steve's paintings and other assorted art was part of the auction. Other items on bid were; crafts, gift baskets, vacation trip packages, hot balloon rides, music and sports memorabilia, dining experiences, movie tickets for Star Wars; The Last Jedi, Pitch Perfect 3, and Justice League. Tickets for Broadway plays; Cats, Aladdin, Hamilton, Home for the Holidays, and Hello! Dolly. Afternoon tea for six at Heven, VIP insiders tour to Stark Industries and Pym Tech, party for eight at BABW, American Girl Place, behind the scenes tours of wineries and chocolatiers, and much more. 

The auction was a shining success. The committee was completely thrilled.

"We have enough money! This is amazing!" Noshiko beamed.


	10. Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coyote Man gets desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10-12 will be posted next. I know I'm on a roll. But honestly, I want to have this fic done this weekend, so I can switch back to TWN.

A few days had passed since the fundraising dinner. Virgil and Pepe had been cleared, while Jack and Aaron remained as the top favorites. Sadly, the last two; Kendrick and Chase couldn't be discounted as easily. Despite Kendrick being a charmer, some things didn't add up. Chase's alibi was shaky.

"It's no use, we cannot eliminate those two." Masumi was saying.

"Yeah, we have no evidence to confirm innocence." Jimmy responded.

"Let's get to work and find more evidence." Derek said. So they separated and got to work.

At NYU; Miranda, Ginger, and Courtney met up in the dining commons. They found a table and sat down to discuss the recent happenings.

"I hope that they find the killer." Courtney said.

"Will is cleared and back." Ginger smiled.

"Dallas has been improving, but he is still not conscious yet." Miranda stated.

"I just hope that he will be healthy." Courtney replied.

"All of us do." Miranda said.

* * *

**_Steve's studio, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Steve held an art therapy session for the teens. He gave them instructions;

"Paint a scenery. It could be a park or a classroom." The teens took out their brushes, dipped them in the paint, and got to work. When they were done, they laid down their brushes and handed their drawings in.

Credence, Hikaru, and Isaac made scenic paintings of sunsets and the park. They used bright and vibrant colors such as pink, light green, sky blue, golden yellow, sunset orange, and red. Ryan's drawing was of a stormy ocean. She opted for cooler colors such as aqua and dark green. Blake had a dark night sky without any light. Steve was happy, but also worried. Blake wasn't making any progress and Ryan needed a bit more work.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They needed to do something and fast.

"We're down to four suspects and nothing so far!" Harley exclaimed.

"We need to set a trap then." Derek said. They sighed and nodded, they had no choice. Time was running out. So they huddled together to make a plan.

* * *

  ** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_**

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They kissed passionately all the while stripping down to their birthday suits. When they were nude, Bucky picked Steve up and placed him on the bed before grabbing the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly, causing Steve to moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up, and parted Steve's legs. Bucky gently pushed in and started a slow pace.

About twenty minutes later, they were close to coming. So Bucky wrapped his right hand around Steve and started stroking. Steve screamed as he came across their stomachs. Bucky held out for a few more seconds before he followed his husband over the edge. Bucky cursed as he spilled his seed deep inside of Steve.

They took ten minutes to just lay there in the aftermath. Bucky and Steve kissed again before getting up to go take a bath.

* * *

That evening, the detectives staked out the stadium. They found hiding places and settled down to wait. About two hours later, footsteps could be heard. Then the Coyote Man walked in, carrying something round. Derek stiffened, he could heard a strange ticking sound. It was a bomb!

Coyote Man went over to the North section of seats and crouched down next to a seat. He reached under the seat. A few minutes later, he finished planting the bomb and stood up. He turned and headed towards the exit. He was nearly to the exit when he was abruptly grabbed.

"Gotcha!" Harley yelled.


	11. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are in over their head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

The detectives emerged from their hiding place and surrounded Coyote Man. Stiles promptly sent a text to Parrish warning him to bring the bomb squad.

The Coyote Man glared at them. The detectives saw the face and immediately knew.

"Chase Wright. It makes sense now." Jimmy mused. The man looked blind sided.

* * *

The detectives kept a close eye on Chase. When Chase tried to step back, the detectives followed him. Finally, Chase broke and confessed,

"I followed his orders. He chose me." he admitted.

"Who gave you the orders?" Derek asked. Chase was about to reply when a familiar voice spoke.

"That would be me." the mastermind said, stepping in the light.

"Now, it really adds up." Masumi declared, as the group stared at Kendrick Davies.

"Don't worry, dear. I would never come alone. I brought friends to help us." Kendrick smirked. As if on cue, a group of men came in, carrying guns. They converged on the group. Now, they were surrounded.

* * *

A few minutes later, the detectives were worried, Kendrick had the remote for the bomb. He had set it off. They needed to deactivate the bomb and fast, but how? The men pointed guns at them. Then Kendrick brought in the hostages. Camden was bleeding, he'd been shot. Isaac looked horrified and terrified for his older brother, while Zack was scared and angry.

"Move, and say goodbye to your friends." Kendrick gloated as he grabbed his minions and turned to leave.

* * *

The police was called by a concerned student when she noticed armed strangers going in the stadium. Parrish'd received Stiles' text, so they brought along several teams, including the bomb squad.

The police parked their cars at a safe distance. Then they snuck up to the stadium and entered. After checking to make sure that Kendrick and his men were still inside, they marched in with guns blazing.

All the hell broke loose as a fight broke out. Some of the men even tried to flee. Eventually, the gunfight came to an end. The villains were rounded up and cuffed. The hostages were rescued and sent to the hospital. 

"Here's where Chase planted the bomb." Masumi announced as she showed the squad the seat.

"Thank you." the squad captain said as two officers got to work. The others promptly vacated the stadium. About five minutes later, they received the good news, the bomb was deactivated. Everyone sighed into relief.

"It's finally over." Harley sighed.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles were alone in their bedroom. They was wrapped around each other. The couple were still shaken up by what had happened.

"That was too close!" Stiles declared.

"Let's take a break from solving case for a little while, until Dec." Derek suggested.

"Agreed." Stiles replied. Then they kissed and cuddled.


	12. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives recover from the hostage situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 should be posted next.

Kendrick, his minions, and Chase were being booked. Kendrick cursed the officers out as he was photographed and fingerprinted. The minions tried many times to escape but had no success. Chase struggled against his restraints and lashed out several times even going as far to bite several officers. Before someone decided to slap a muzzle on him. In the end, the men were escorted to the holding cells.

"Do you know who I am?!" Kendrick demanded.

"Yeah, the one who's going down for first degree murder, drug possession and distribution, attempted murder, conspiracy to attempt bribery, and who knows what else." Lance retorted.

"Enjoy your new home." Natasha added.

While the villains were being placed in their new home, Isaac brought Camden home from the hospital. Camden had been released, with orders to take it easy for the next few days. Isaac was so happy to have him home.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Isaac said as he hugged his brother.

"Anytime, little brother." Camden smiled as he returned the hug.

* * *

**_Museum of the Moving Image, Queens, New York City;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve took their kids to a museum in Queens. They visited the exhibitions and learned many things.

Behind the Screens showed how movies, games, and TV shows were promoted, produced, and presented. There were numerous artifacts, audio-visual material showing; 'The Great Train Robbery' and other things, commissioned artworks and computer based interactive experiences.

The Jim Henson exhibit described Henson's greatest works and the legacy the puppeteer had left behind. The man was famous for his creation of the Muppets. A series of puppet characters that were self aware.

Muppets were used in The Muppet Show, Muppet movies, Sesame Street, The Dark Crystal, Labryrinth, and Fraggle Rock. The many artifacts consisted of puppets, character sketches, storyboards, scripts, films, photographs, costumes, television clips, and behind-the-scenes footage.

The video arcade was an actual video arcade complete with games like Donkey King, Mortal Kombat and Ms. Pac Man in its original form before computer games had been designed.

The GIF elevator was actually GIF images embedded in the walls and ceiling of the glass elevator. A Memory of Astoria consisted of impressionist artwork. 36 Bars featured photographs.

Tut's Fever Movie Palace was a movie theater designed with a Egypt basis. The features were movie stars such as James Dean, Mae West, Elizabeth Taylor, and many more.

They had fun moving from exhibit to exhibit. They watched the Muppet Show in the Bartos Screening Room. The kids absolutely loved the production. It was another great way to spend the day.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date. They went to watch Murder on the Orient Express in the theaters. They sat down with popcorn and fruit punch. They laughed and cried as the whodunit mystery unfolded. They were enraptured from the start to finish.

Afterwards, they went to Olive Garden for dinner. They ordered endless salad and soup with breadsticks. They had soda to drink. Dessert consisted of either pumpkin cheesecake or black tie mousse. They enjoyed their meal. After they paid the bill, they tipped the waitresses well.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Danielle, and the Rogers-Barnes kids gathered for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of sweet n' sour chicken with pineapples, tomatoes, and bell peppers. There was rice to go with it. They had milk, tea, or water to drink.

The family joked around and talked about any big news. They were slowly moving on from the drama of the standoff.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

While the families were enjoying their meal, Bucky and Steve were finishing up a romantic dinner of fettucine alfredo with white cream sauce and shrimp on top. They had broccoli on the side with fluffy rolls. Dessert was chocolate souffle. They had wine to drink with their meal.

When they finished eating and cleaned up, they put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned the machine on. Then they went to their room and locked the door.

They kissed as they stripped to their bare skin. When they were nude, they fell onto the bed and kissed some more. Bucky reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve, taking his time. They had all night after all.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow as Bucky dragged it out. Steve moaned and squirmed beneath his husband. By the time, Bucky finally relented to speed up the pace, Steve was nearly out of his mind with sheer pleasure.

Moments later, Steve screamed as he came across their stomachs. Bucky held out for a few more minutes before his orgasm took him by surprise. He spilled his seed deep inside of Steve. As the husbands recovered from their orgasms, Bucky and Steve slowly kissed each other.


	13. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples go to an art museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Depending on how things pans out, the epi should be posted tmw.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives finished their file on the Coyote Man. They heard a knock and saw Harley waiting for them at the door. When Skye stood up and let Harley in. The young man smiled,

"Thank you for helping my friend and school." he said.

"You are very welcome." Skye replied.

* * *

**_Kingsborough Community College, Brooklyn;_ **

Stiles, Isaac, and their friends studied for finals. They grabbed a spot in the library, bringing pre-opened snacks and drinks. They were tired, but ready to get to work.

"Get used to your new home for the next seven hours." Stiles said.

* * *

  ** _Museum of Modern Art, Midtown Manhattan;_ **

That evening, the couples went out for a group date. They went to an art museum. They looked at photographs, photographs, paintings, textiles, prints, and many more kinds of art.

Several artists like Stephen Shore, Carolee Schneemann, Alvaro Barrington, Max Ernst, and Louise Bourgeois were showcased. They enjoyed the modern pieces of art. They wanted to research new artists.

* * *

**_Intrepid Sea, Air, & Space Museum, Pier 86, Hell's Kitchen, Western Manhattan;_ **

A few days later, Isaac, Camden, and Zack had bonding time, so they decided to do something new. They went to a military and maritime museum, located on a ship.

The ship had seen WW2, the Cold War, and the Vietnam War. They had fun touring the ship and visiting the exhibits. They learned about Intrepid's history from the many memorabilia, souvenirs, photographs, footage, and oral history. They looked at the numerous artifacts, watched the footage, and explored the interactive exhibits. They were in total awe.

"We need to visit again!" Zack exclaimed.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled so close under the bed covers.

"What theme are we going for?" Steve asked.

"We should do pink like the Disney princess." Bucky suggested.

"That would be so cute." Steve smiled. Bucky smiled,

"I'm so excited. Our baby is growing up." he said. Steve and Bucky felt their smiles slowly take over their faces. They loved their family so much.

"I love you, baby." Steve smiled. Bucky grinned and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too."


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving brings joys and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. The prologue for How We Saved Christmas will be posted next.

**_Southern Cross Ranch, Madison, Georgia;_ **

The MacKenzie family, Cheyenne, her parents and siblings, Dylan, Bronwen, Sandy, and Ryan gathered for Thanksgiving dinner. The table in the dining room was piled with platters and pans of food.

Dinner consisted of Southern style cooking complete with sweet potato and cauliflower salad, cheese grits and corn pudding. The centerpiece of dinner was ham with several side dishes including caramelized Brussel Sprouts. Dessert were apple and pecan pie, pumpkin roll cake, sweet potato pound cake, and chocolate chip cookies. Everyone helped cook and was happy.

"Wash your hands and let's dig in." Moira said.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights, New York City, New York;  
_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family had a family reunion. They hugged and smiled at each other. The kids ran off to play while the adults got dinner ready. Then they called the kids.

"Come wash your hands!" Winifred declared. The kids came running to the sink. Then they all sat down for dinner.

Dinner was turkey with gravy and stuffings. There were many kid friendly dishes such as cheesy rice, cornbread, mashed potatoes, orange glazed carrots, and sweet corn. Other dishes ranged from english pea salad to citrus cranberry sauce. 

The kids loved dinner and wanted seconds. So Steve put his feet down and asked the kids,

"Do you want dessert?" he asked. The kids nodded eagerly, so Steve continued to speak;

"If you want some, please wait." he said. The kids pouted but settled down. Ten minutes later, dessert was brought out. 

Dessert was an assortment of sweets in miniature size. The majority of treats were pumpkin, but there were extra flavors such as; caramel stuffed cookies, chocolate apple pops, cranberry pies, chocolate ganache cakes, blackberry tarts, sweet potato meringue pies, carrot cakes, and pecan pie tarts. By the time, everyone were dine eating, the kids were stuffed.

"Come on kids. Time for the parade to start." Bucky said.

* * *

  ** _den of Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes kids watched the Thanksgiving Parade on TV with their cousins. The kids enjoyed Macy's Christmas Day parade. They cheered as Spongebob, Snoope, and other Disney characters sailed above the crowd. Next came the floats; Sesame Street, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Snoopy's Doghouse, Tom Turkey, Santa's Sleigh, Macy's Singing Christmas Tree, and many more. Performers danced down the street, followed by marching bands and cheerleaders from high schools and college across the USA.

"Look. It's Santa!" Drew cheered. They were in total awe of the great parade. The adults found their enthusiasm sweet.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse;_ **

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families gathered for Thanksgiving dinner with the Lahey brothers. Dinner were turkey with gravy, stuffings, mac n' cheese, french green beans with butter sauce and crispy leeks, cheesy potatoes, cranberry-apple relish, citrus salad, cranberry salad, rice, buttermilk biscuits, and candied yams. 

Dessert consisted of pecan pie, chocolate ganache tart, pumpkin spice cupcakes with cream cheese frosting, no-bake cranberry cheesecake, very berry apple pie, cream puffs with pumpkin pastry cream, sticky toffee pudding cake, and apricot-almond cobbler. The family shared dishes and complimented the food.

* * *

After dinner, Derek and Stiles talked over Skype. Stiles was with his dad in Beacon Hills. They were so happy to see each other, so they talked and caught each up in the local news.

"Did you hear? Dallas woke up. His doctor allowed his family to celebrate Thanksgiving with him today." Derek announced. Stiles was so happy.

"That's awesome, Der!" he smiled. Derek wasn't done with the bombshells,

"Jack and Aaron finally came clean. Aaron confessed to helping Kendrick and Chase with the tricks and Jack was blackmailed." he continued to speak.

"Blackmailed? How?" Stiles was surprised.

"Jack is a dancer and a weaver but his hyper-masculinity prevented him from chasing his dreams. He hid it and Kendrick found out." Derek revealed. Stiles sighed,

"That's just awful." 

"One more thing, Chase, the actual killer was on a drug that Kendrick created. He's turned feral." Derek finished.

"How long will Kendrick get?" Stiles asked curiously.

"He is charged with blackmail, facilitating murders, distributing deadly substances, sabotage, conspiracy to commit bribery, terrorist acts, and disturbing the peace. As for Aaron and his accomplices, it really depends on the level of their involvement. But the DA is aiming for either life or the death penalty." Derek confirmed.

"Serves them right." Stiles replied. All of sudden he looked over his shoulder before turning back,

"Gotta go. Dad is bringing out the hot cider. Love you babe." he said.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky cuddled up behind his husband after dinner for a nap.

"I'm so ready for Aurora's birthday." Bucky was saying.

"Me too!" Steve beamed.

"Our baby is growing up." Bucky said. The couple kissed and rested more before they had to get up and clean. The mantles were adorned with new family members or their kids and dear friends. The holidays couldn't get better.


End file.
